Rivalz's Girlfriend
by Roxius
Summary: Apparently, Rivalz has a girlfriend, but no one believes him. Cornelia has a boyfriend, and apparently he has made her so cheerful that her newfound kindness is even frightening Euphemia. Rivalz X Cornelia. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: This is seriously, like, the best het pairing evah, amirite?

The Wimpy Loser And The Insane Princess...it totally works!!!

But, still...my god, it was so DIFFICULT to actually write Cornelia being all peppy and happy...

* * *

For a while now, Milly Ashford had felt that something was a little 'off' about student council member Rivalz Cardemonde. It was during one of their many pointless council meetings that the answer came to her.

Standing up from her chair, she slammed her palms onto the table and exclaimed, "RIVALZ CARDEMONDE...YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Rivalz glanced up from his PSP. "...Huh?"

"You always look so pitiful and helpless," Milly explained, "You need a woman in your life to CHEER YOU UP!"

"Um...Milly-"

"Of course, that woman can't be me, since I have my own priorities! We need to find someone who is capable of looking past your many flaws and loving you for being...you!"

Milly, I-"

"However, that will be VERY difficult to do....so, let's round up every girl in the entire school and-"

"MILLY, LISTEN TO ME!!!" Rivalz screamed to get her attention, "I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Milly gasped, and looked at Shirley, who looked at Lelouch, who looked at Kallen...and then they all burst out laughing.

"IT'S...IT'S TRUE!!" Rivalz insisted, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"A-Alright then," Milly replied, struggling to control her laughter, "What...what's her name, then?!"

"I'LL TELL YOU!!! THE NAME OF MY GIRLFRIEND IS C-" Rivalz froze. He just remembered the promise he had made to her last night.

'I have to keep her name a secret from everyone...even my friends...she can't afford to be found out, and neither can I, apparently...'

With no other choice, because he knew breaking his promise would result in his own bones being broken, Rivalz let out a heavy sigh and disappointingly replied, "I...I can't tell you her name..."

"Yeah! You can't tell us her name because she DOESN'T EXIST!!" Milly snapped back, "You don't need to lie just to make yourself seem alot more self-assured!!"

"No! She does exist!! She does!!! I'm not lying!!! I promised her I wouldn't tell you her name, and I don't want to break that promise!!!" Rivalz tried to explain, but no one seemed willing to listen.

"Rivalz, no offense, but who in their right mind would actually date YOU?!" Lelouch asked, despite the fact his question was obviously very offensive no matter which way he put it.

"A WOMAN WHO LOVES ME DESPITE THE FACT I MAY BE A LOSER, THAT'S WHO!!! AND I LOVE HER TOO!!!" Rivalz replied fiercely. He was almost close to tears now, desperate to prove to the others that he really DOES have a girlfriend.

"Well, what does she look like?" Shirley asked with a smirk, playing along.

"She...she has violet hair, and a bit of a imperialistic attitude, but...she's really a very nice, sweet person deep down inside! She is a wonderful woman!!! She's...uh, older than me, too..."

Shirley, scoffing, rolled her eyes at Rivalz's response. "Uh-huh...suuuuure..."

'...Violet hair...imperialistic attitude...and she's older than he is?' Lelouch thought. For some reason, it sounded very familiar...and as a certain face began to form in his mind, he immediately shook it off. 'Whatever. He's obviously lying anyway, so it doesn't matter...'

"GODDAMMIT!!! I'M NOT LYING, YOU JERKS!!!"

"He's not..." spoke up a voice, and everyone turned to see C.C. now standing in the corner of the room, eating a bag of pizza goldfish rather ravenously.

'When did she get here...and how did we not notice?' Milly wondered.

"Wait! What do you mean he's not?!" Kallen demanded to know, snapping Milly out of her pondering.

C.C. shrugged. "I'm awake alot longer than the rest of you. Sometimes, I sit out up on the roof for a while, and I see Rivalz drive off on his motorcycle every now and then, and sometimes he returns with another person riding in the side-car. It's always too dark to see her face, but he DOES have a girlfriend, it seems...and judging from the height difference, she IS older than him, too..."

"So...he wasn't lying, after all...?"

This was totally unexpected, and even Rivalz was surprised by C.C.'s words. 'Oh god...she actually saw us together?'

Still, Rivalz was relieved that C.C. didn't know WHO it was that he was dating...no matter how badly he wished he could just say it out loud right there and now...

'I wonder what she's doing right now...my beautiful little flower...'

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

_At the Imperial Palace..._

Princess Euphemia li Britannia had noticed something rather disturbing taking place within the mindset of her elder sister Cornelia. Usually, the violet-haired woman was rather edgy and uptight, always yelling orders and swinging her sword around to make sure the maids did their work, and did it quickly.

But now...she was acting positively quirky.

"AHH, GOOD MORNING, MY BELOVED BABY SISTER!!! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!!!" Cornelia exclaimed happily, pulling her sister into a powerful hug. She even let out a little "squee" for emphasis.

"Umm...hello, sister. I'm fine...um...but I'm not so sure about you..." Euphemia said quietly, trying to break out of Cornelia's grip.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cornelia asked, cocking her head slightly. Her eyes were unnaturally clear today.

"You've been, uh...acting rather odd lately. I mean...well...err...you see, you don't usually...you're not...oh, how do I get this out without upsetting you?" Unable to think of a nice way to say it, Euphemia decided to just scream it out.

"LISTEN, CORNELIA-ONEE-CHAN...YOU'RE WAY TOO CHEERY!!! YOU HAVEN'T YELLED AT ANYONE FOR ALMOST A MONTH NOW, AND YOU EVEN HELPED COOK BREAKFAST WITH THE SERVANTS IN THE KITCHEN THIS MORNING!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY BIG SISTER?!! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY?!!!"

Cornelia let out a sigh, and smiled brightly. "Well, I guess I'm just really happy because I...I have a boyfriend..." she replied, blushing.

Euphemia gasped; she certainly hadn't expected this! "Oh...oh...oh my god, Cornelia, that's great! That's fantastic!! I'm...I'm so happy for you!!! No wonder you're so upbeat!!! It all makes sense now!!!!"

"It does, doesn't it?!!"

"Oh, this is great!! I can't wait to tell everyone," Euphemia gushed, "What's his name?! Is he handsome?! Is he good to you?!!"

Suddenly, Cornelia reverted to her overly-serious attitude, and replied in a grave tone, "Sorry, but that's MY secret...and I plan on keeping it."

"W-WHAT?!! BUT...C'MON, SIS!! I WANNA KNOW!!!" Euphemia begged.

"I can't tell you, because if I do...we might end up being separated..." Cornelia explained.

Euphemia winced at such a harsh possibility taking place all because of her nosiness. "Oh...I...I see. I wouldn't want that to happen to you, sis. I hope you and your boyfriend are very happy together, though. Well, then...I won't pry about it anymore.........................................BUT I PROMISE I WON'T TELL-"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!!!"

"Fine..." Pouting, Euphemia stormed off, leaving Cornelia alone in the hallway.

After making sure no one was around, she leaned her back against the wall, took a photo out from between her breasts, and smiled warmly at it...

...it was a picture of Rivalz Cardemonde. Just gazing upon it made Cornelia's face light up.

'Oh, my sweet lover boy...I wonder what he's doing right now...I cannot wait until tonight when we can be together once again...'

After giving Rivalz's picture a tiny kiss, Cornelia stuffed the photo back into her cleavage, and hurried away...


End file.
